Who is She? The sequel
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: The sequel to BethyBoo97's story 'Who is She' Family friendly fluff wihs bits of drama thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**Sandra sighed with happiness, and tiredness. It had been a rollercoaster 3 months. She'd found her secret daughter, she had finally married the man she loved (he may not look like much, but his heart was in the right place) and she was expecting her second child. Also, today she and her husband would go back to work after the Christmas break and her daughter would go back to school. Her daughter. Nine months ago, Sandra would have laughed if anyone told her that she would be happily married and expecting.**

**She rolled over and looked at the clock. 6.15 In the morning. Alexis would be up soon. Sandra slipped out of bed and walked into Alexis's room. She was playing on her Nintendo DS Esther and Brian had given her for Christmas. She looked up when Sandra came in, switched her DS off and practically flew into Sandra's arms. 'Careful, angel. Don't hurt your brother or sister!' Sandra warned. 'I can't wait to meet them mummy!' Sandra silently agreed with her. Unlike her pregnancy with Alexis, this one would be happy.**

**Sandra and Alexis were finishing up their breakfast when Gerry came in. 'Morning sweetheart' he said to Sandra. 'Morning lazybones' Sandra replied, kissing him. She felt Alexis's eyes on them. 'Alexis Standing, stop looking this minute!' 'Mum!' How did you know?' Alexis asked, her mouth open. 'You forget your mum's an amazing detective. We have to have eyes in the back of our heads!' Gerry grinned. Sandra gave him one last kiss and said to Alexis 'Do you want me to do your hair up in a bun today?' 'Yes please mum!' Alexis grinned like the cat that had got the cream.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After they had dropped Alexis off at school, Sandra and Gerry went to work. They had decided not to tell the rest of the team about the baby until they had the first scan. Sandra felt a little nervous about Jack and Brian's reaction because she was older than most mums and knew the 3 of them would be fussing around her like mother hens. One part of her pregnancy she was not looking forward to!**

**The day was stressful but rewarding. The UCOS team was clearing up a case, arresting a couple of criminals and getting a confession. By 2o'clock, the case was cleared up. 'Pub?' Gerry asked. He got a negative from both Jack and Brian. Jack wanted to visit a friend, and Brian and Esther's son, Mark, was coming round for dinner. 'Shall we go and pick up Alexis, then?' Gerry asks. 'Yeah, but first I need to email Strickland about the case' Sandra replied.**

**Sandra and Gerry were soon waiting outside Alexis's school and Sandra was trying to concentrate on thinking about Alexis's childcare arrangements next week. Problem was, Gerry was insistently kissing her on the back of the neck. 'GERRY! Geroff!' Sandra whined. 'But…' Gerry started. 'No buts' Sandra finished. She laughed when she saw his shocked face. 'I'm joking!' she giggled. 'Well, in that case…' Gerry pulled her closer.**

**Sandra and Gerry were cuddling and chatting when they heard the happy cries of children coming out of school. Soon enough, they saw Alexis's head in the sea of children. As soon as she saw her mum and dad, she gave a shout. 'Mum dad!' she shouted, throwing herself into Gerry's arms. 'How's my little princess?' asked Gerry. 'Fine thanks. I've told everyone about the baby. My friends are really jealous because you're beautiful, mummy' Alexis told them. 'Aww, angel that's really cute!' Sandra smiled. Gerry gave her a wink and said 'I told you that you're gorgeous. Let's go, then'. Sandra took Gerry's hand and walked back to the car. Suddenly, she slipped over on the ice. 'Oh my gawd. Sandra, are you ok?' asked Gerry worriedly. 'Yes, I should be fine. My arse hurts like hell, though.' Sandra replied, smiling weakly. Gerry pulled her up. Sandra saw that Alexis's face was sheet white. 'Alexis, I'm fine. Don't worry' Sandra reassured her. 'Fake mummy fell over once and broke her arm. Are you sure you're ok mummy?' 'Yes! Now let's go home and have a hot choc. Sound good?' 'Yeah!' Alexis and Gerry agreed. **

**When Alexis had gone to bed, Sandra made an appointment with the local hospital for an examination and a scan. She couldn't wait to see her baby. She and Gerry decided to surprise Alexis. The appointment was made for next Saturday. Sandra felt quite nervous. **

**The next day was a Saturday. Sandra and Gerry were discussing the scan. They both felt nervous, because Sandra was a little older than some of the other mums. 'Sandra, you'll be ok.' Gerry assured her. They decided to surprise Alexis with the visit to the hospital. They were snuggling and chatting in bed when Sandra said' you do realise, Gerry that we are going to have to move? This house is too small for us now. I know its home and everything, but we won't move out of the area, so Alexis won't have to move schools' 'Yes Sandra, I've thought of that. Shall we begin to look for a suitable house next week?' Reassured, Sandra nodded. She looked at the clock. It read 8.00. Alexis usually slept in at weekends. **

**Sandra walked up the stairs to Alexis's room. Alexis was dozing quietly. Sandra shook her awake. 'Morning, angel' 'Morning mummy' Alexis replied sleepily. 'C'mon, let's go have breakfast.' 'OK mum' Sandra took Alexis's hand and led her downstairs. 'Daddy!' Alexis ran into Gerry's arms 'Hey, little un. What do you want for breakfast?' 'Pancakes, please!' 'Same for you, Sandra?' 'No thanks, Cereal please' Sandra replied.**

** 'So, what do you want to do today?'Sandra asked Alexis when they had finished up their breakfast. 'Have a day out to the dogs and cats rescue home.' The little girl replied confidently. 'Why do you want to do that?' Gerry asked suspiciously, his mind whirring, thinking about all the reasons why Alexis what want to go there, of all places. 'I want a dog or a kitten, please. My friend Lucy has one and she says its super cute!' 'Gerry, a word. Now' Sandra dragged Gerry into the next room. 'We can't get a puppy or kitten! Who the heck would look after it?!' she asked. 'I agree. We could maybe get one in the summer holidays? Gerry asked nervously. He wasn't sure how she would react. 'OK then. I'll think about it.' Sandra promised. She walked back into the lounge. 'Alexis, we can't go there today. But, we will soon. We promise.' Alexis's worried face relaxed into a smile. 'Yay!' 'Let's go to…' Sandra was at a complete loss. She wasn't very experienced with children. She looked at Gerry for help. He saw her helpless expression. 'Tell you what. Let's go to the park and take a picnic. I can make a good lot of sandwiches. We should be ready to go in about half an hour? 'Ok then. Let's get dressed then'. They all went upstairs. Sandra got dressed herself then went into Alexis's room. She helped her daughter pick out a jumper, warm jacket and trousers. Sandra herself was wearing boots, jumper, and jeans. 'Come on Alexis' she called, going into Alexis's room. Alexis was pulling on a pair of socks. 'Just coming, mum!'**


	3. Chapter 3

**When they were all ready, they all piled into Sandra's Audi. (She refused to go in Gerry's Stag, but he insisted on driving)When they got there, Gerry got out the car and let Sandra and Alexis out. Sandra took Gerry's hand and said to Alexis 'Run ahead, angel. Me and daddy want to talk.' Alexis shot like a bullet from a gun to the slide and proceeded to climb up it happily. Gerry took Sandra's hand and said ' what did you want to talk about?' 'Telling your exes and kids about the baby. And not forgetting Jack, Brian and Esther. Also, my mother' She replied, making a face at the last part 'That's easy. We'll invite them round next Saturday night so Gerry junior and Alexis can come too. And, as for your mother, we can go to lunch at her nursing home and then tell her' Gerry said. Sandra felt relived. The worry had been niggling on her mind for quite a while .She went and sat down on a park bench. Gerry joined her and began to unpack the picnic. **

**When Alexis had let off enough steam, she ran over to her parents. 'Enjoy yourself?' Gerry asked. 'Yeah! I made a new friend. She's starting at my school next week. Her name's Katie. 'That's nice, angel.' Sandra said. Alexis sat down next to her and leaned against her. 'Love you mummy' 'Love you too, angel' Sandra replied. **

**After they had eaten their lunch (Alexis declared it as 'The best winter picnic ever') they went home. When they were watching a film together, Sandra wasn't really paying attention. Instead, she was thinking of baby names. She liked Gemma for a girl, because it was her and Gerry's names mixed together. Plus, it was one of those names which never seemed to go out of fashion. She had absolutely no idea what to call the baby if it was a boy, though. She turned her attention back to the TV screen. Maybe I could talk about it with Gerry later she thought. **

**When Gerry had tucked Alexis up in bed later on, they talked about baby names. 'It's too early to be stressing out about that. We are not going to think about baby names until you are 5 months pregnant.' Gerry told his wife firmly. Sandra felt a little bit annoyed, but she had to admit that their main worry right now was where they were going to move to. She loved their house at the moment, but it was simply too small. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning, Sandra and Gerry were woken by Alexis shouting 'Mummy, daddy! IT'S SNOWED!' 'I guess we'd better get up, ****otherwise we won't get any peace!' Sandra laughed. She went to Alexis's room. Her little girl was gazing out of her window in wonder. Sandra joined her. Outside, the ground was blanketed with a thick sheet of snow. 'Can we go outside, mummy?' Alexis begged. 'Yes. But first, we'll have a hot choc, then get dressed, then go out. Ok?' 'Yes, mum' Alexis replied.**

**They got dressed. Snow was still falling, so Sandra put her large, thick winter coat on. It was hooded, fortunately for Sandra. Her hair was naturally curly, and if it got wet, it went haywire. **

**Sandra and Alexis went outside. Alexis began moulding a pile of snow into a ball. For a while, Sandra sat on the bench, watching. She vaguely remembered building snowmen with her dad.' Are you ok, Sandra?' Gerry asked, appearing at the back door, interrupting her thoughts. ' Yeah. I'm just remembering the times I built snowmen with my dad.' She replied. Gerry sat down next to her and took her gloved hand. 'Do you want to visit his grave, sometime?' he asked. ' Ok. But I don't want Alexis visiting the grave until she's older.' Sandra replied, tears n her eyes. ****_Don't cry, don't cry._**** She thought****_. Don't spoil this day for Alexis and Gerry._**

**Gerry noticed something was still bothering Sandra. He rubbed her shoulders. 'I know it's hard. You can tell him about the baby, and about Alexis. We could ask Esther and Brian to look after her on Wednesday night?' Sandra nodded. She hadn't visited her dad's grave since she had found out the truth about his death. She felt nervous, but she knew she had to face up to it sometime. She had told Alexis about her granddad, but hadn't told her how he died. That she would learn when she was 15. Sandra didn't want her daughter growing up believing the lie she had been told.**

**After Alexis had finished building her snowman, Gerry took a picture of it on his phone to show Jack and Brian tomorrow (Alexis insisted upon it). After that, Sandra surprised Gerry by stuffing a large, cold, snowball down his neck. He had quickly reacted by throwing her hood off and sprinkling snow over her hair. Sandra shrieked and hurled a snowball at him. Alexis joined in, and alternately threw snowballs at her mum and dad.**

**After the snowball fight, they were all soaked. They went inside and Sandra quickly went into Bird In Charge mode by saying 'Gerry, make sure Alexis has a warm bath. After she has had one, you have one then I will have one. Ok?' ' Yes Guv!' Said Gerry, mock saluting her. She aimed a swipe at him. He ducked, laughing. 'Off with you!' said Sandra. **

**After they had all had a bath, Sandra rung Esther and Brian for arrangements for Alexis next Wednesday. They loved Alexis to bits, so they were happy to look after her.**

**For the rest of the day, they stayed in. Alexis did her homework ( Sandra was baffled by her daughters speed in which she did her maths homework) and Gerry and Sandra watched a film.**


	5. Chapter 5- Baby Blues

**A/N**

**Thank you to BethyBoo97 and Geezworld234 for their support! Enjoy xxx Reviews welcome =)**

**The next day, Sandra woke up very early, feeling sick. She dashed to the toilet, and sicked up last night's dinner. She noticed that someone was behind her. She turned around. It was Gerry, whose face was chalk-white. He looked horrified. 'Gerry, I have morning sickness. It's common in pregnant women, you great dafty!' 'Oh. I feel really stupid now.' He replied, looking sheepish. Sandra smiled at him. 'Do you want to go back to bed? It's only six o clock' she asked. 'Nah. Let's get up' 'Ok, then' replied Sandra. She went into her and Gerry's bedroom and grabbed her makeup bag. Gerry came in behind her and began to get dressed.**

**By half six, Sandra had done her makeup, straightened her hair (despite Gerry telling her that it was ok as it was) and had eaten a banana for her breakfast. She decided to eat only something small, something that she could (hopefully) keep down.**

**At quarter to 7, Sandra decided to go and wake Alexis up. She walked up to her daughter's room. Alexis, unsurprisingly, was already up, reading. Sandra came and pulled Alexis into her arms. Her daughter wrapped her arms around Sandra's neck. ' Alexis, you may see mummy being sick in the morning sometimes' seeing her daughter's worried expression, she continued' It's what ladies do when you're pregnant. I'll tell you about that sort of stuff when you are older.' Alexis nodded. Sandra went to her daughter's wardrobe and began to pick out school clothes for her. ' Alexis, get dressed then I will do your hair.' ' Yes mummy'**

**Sandra was brushing her daughter's her into a ponytail when she felt sick again. She bolted to the bathroom. ****_This is getting old!_**** She thought. Alexis looked at her mum' It will be ok Alexis. I'm fine, really!' After that, Sandra recovered and began to plait Alexis's hair.**

**After dropping a (very) worried Alexis off at school, Gerry and Sandra went to work. **

**Around lunchtime, Sandra was typing up a case report (a job which she hated) when, suddenly she felt sick. ****_Great! Now the others will wonder what's wrong! _****She thought as she bolted to the ladies toilets. When she came back, Jack and Brian were huddled together. Gerry was having a cigarette. Jack and Brian turned to face her. 'What?' she asked. 'We know something's up with you, Sandra' said Jack. 'And Gerry is always grinning away. I know you're happy, but not soppy over-the-top happy. So that must mean only one other thing. You're pregnant.' Sandra held up her hands. 'Ok! I admit defeat. The reason we weren't going to tell you until after the scan is, well I'm older than most mums' she finished, nervously. Gerry came back in 'They know about the baby.' said Sandra. 'Oh. What do you think guys?' Gerry asked, not missing a beat. 'Congratulations, both of you' Jack beamed. 'That's great news! If it's a boy, will you name him after us?' Brian asked, hopefully. 'Brian! We are not thinking of baby names until I am 5 months along.' Said Sandra. Then, realizing that she had been a little harsh, she added 'Thanks anyway. Would you, Esther and Jack like to come for dinner on Saturday?' she asked. She received eager nods from all of them 'We'd love to.'**

**On Wednesday morning, Sandra felt nervous. The whole team were finishing at 2 o clock, and it was now 11 o clock. There was just enough time for her and Gerry to visit a suspect's niece. She slipped her coat on grabbed her bag, and went out to the main office. Quickly, she slipped into Bird In Charge mode by giving orders. 'Brian, you look through the file, update the incident board and ring my mobile if we've missed anything. Jack, you check through the list of suspects and check whether they have any previous. Gerry, you and I are going to visit Alice Phillip's niece.' They went about their various tasks. Jack immediately began to search for people in the National Criminal Database. Brian went over to the incident board and began to mutter to himself . Gerry got his coat on and moaned about bossy females. Sandra rolled her eyes fondly at her boys. She thought that they were all under her thumb (Being the Bird In Charge), but they only kept her around because she had a warrant card! 'Come on Gerry! Sandra hurried him along.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In the afternoon, Sandra and Gerry drove to the graveyard where Sandra's dad was buried. When the car stopped, Gerry asked Sandra' Do you want me to stay here?' ' Stay here for a couple of minutes, then when I wave to you, you can come' She replied, getting out of the car.**

**When Sandra had talked to her dad and cried a bit , she went back to the car. She was trying not to cry. Gerry rubbed her back and said ' Do you feel better now?' she nodded. ' I feel a lot better. Alexis would have loved him.' She replied. ' Come on. Let's go pick her up' said Gerry.**

**They drove to Brian and Esther's house. Sandra had cried a little, and was frantically re-applying her makeup. ' Sandra! You look amazing without that stuff on your face!' Gerry moaned. ' Men don't get the point of makeup. End of.' Sandra shot back, flashing him her cheeky smile. They drew up at the house. Alexis was looking out of the window, with Scampi. **

**As soon as Gerry and Sandra got to the front door, Alexis flung it open. ' Hi, mum, hi, dad!' she said excitedly. 'Esther and brain say would you like to stay for tea and please may I have a dog like Scampi?' she asked. 'Whoa, slow down! Yes, we would like to stay for tea very much, and you can maybe have a dog one day!' Sandra said, cheering up instantly. She loved the atmosphere in Esther and Brain's house. The couple were always very welcoming. Scampi, was a absolutely crazy Springer Spaniel.**

**On Thursday, Sandra was supposed to be emailing Strickland. Instead, she was looking on an Estate Agent's website. She was browsing through a list of suitable houses when Gerry came in. ' Are you looking for a house?' Sandra was startled. He knew her so well. ' Yes Gerry, I am. Do you want to take a look?' 'Nah. We'll have a look on the website tonight. You'd better email Strickland, otherwise you'll get into trouble!' he laughed. Sandra glared at him. 'You'll pay for that, later!' She grinned, chucking a pen at his retreating back.**

**When Sandra, Gerry and Alexis got home, Sandra said to Alexis; 'Angel, sometime soon, we will have to move. Don't worry, you won't have to move schools. We are moving house because this one is too small.' Alexis smiled. 'It will be like an adventure, mummy!' Sandra was relieved. She was worried that Alexis would have to many changes, that she would get upset. After all, there was only so much upheaval an 9 year old could cope with. **

**When Alexis had (finally) got to bed, Gerry and Sandra were looking on an estate agent's website. 'This is nice' Gerry said, pointing at a pleasant-looking, 5 bed roomed house.' ' Yeah, ok. We can ring them tomorrow?' Sandra asked. ' All right then.' Gerry felt pleased. He loved Sandra and Alexis very much, and hoped that he would be a good husband and dad this time around. Never mind third, he was definitely fourth time lucky!**


	7. A meal out

**Sandra felt happy. It was Friday! Before She and Gerry had got married, it was either pasta night at Gerry's or dinner at Esther and Brian's. Seeing as Gerry and Sandra had gone to Brian and Esther's on Wednesday, they decided to go to their local pub for a meal. When Jack and Brian turned up at Alexis's school to pick her up, she was etastic. She shot across the playground, and fell into Jack, almost knocking him over, ' Uncle Jack, Uncle Brian! Where are mummy and daddy?' ' We are going to the pub for dinner.' replied Brian. **

**When Brian and Jack arrived at the pub, Alexis opened the door as soon as the car had stopped moving. Sandra and Gerry were waiting in Gerry's car. They got out and Alexis ran up to her mum and gave her a big hug. ' Mummy! Daddy!' ' Hi, Alexis. How was your day?' Gerry asked. 'Fine thanks! Me and me new friend Katie played policemen at lunchtime!' Alexis replied. ' I thought you wanted to be Prime Minister?' Sandra asked, but secretly pleased that her daughter was taking after her. ' I do, but Katie asked me what your job was and I told her. She wanted to play it' Alexis replied. ' Ok, fair enough' Sandra replied.**

**The next day, Sandra woke up early. She was extremely nervous for her scan. She hated hospitals. It had been bad enough when she had ( accidentally) crashed her car when she was trying to stop Jack from taking revenge on Ricky Hanson for his wife's death. She decided to put a brave face on things.**

**A/N**

**I know this is very fluffy, but I might put something dramatic in the next chapter!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Love Laura xx :)**

**DISCLAIMER I don't own anything. Alexis is BethyBoo97's creation, and Sandra, Gerry, etc belong to the BBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**When Sandra heard Alexis moving around, in her bedroom, Sandra got up. She wandered into her daughter's little room. ' Mummy!' Alexis shouted, crashing into Sandra. ' Hey, princess!' said Sandra. ' Good morning mummy!' Alexis replied. **

**Sandra was terrible at keeping secrets. She was bursting to tell Alexis about the scan, but she knew that Alexis would go mad and probably not do as she was told because she was too excited! ' Do you want to go and wake daddy up?' Sandra asked, cheekily. 'Yes please!' said Alexis. The little girl shot into Sandra and Gerry's room. Sandra heard a annoyed grunt. She went into her and Gerry's room. Alexis was kneeling up on the bed, poking her dad's back in an attempt to get him up. Gerry was facing the other way. ' Gerry, I suggest you at least sit up. Otherwise your daughter will keep poking you' said Sandra, always the sensible one. 'Ok, ok I'm up, I'm up. Alexis, go downstairs. I want to talk to your mum' 'Ok' Alexis replied.**

**Gerry was just about to ask Sandra if she was nervous, when they heard Alexis scream. They rushed to the landing. Alexis was at the bottom. Her arm was twisted into an uncomfortable looking position. 'Gerry, get dressed and call an ambulance. Alexis has fallen down the stairs'**


	9. Chapter 9

**At the hospital, Sandra and Gerry waited nervously outside the room where Alexis was. Gerry paced up and down the corridor. Finally, the doctor came out. Sandra and Gerry stood up. 'Alexis has broken her arm. She will be able to go home tonight, if all goes well' she said. 'Oh, thank gawd. We were really worried!' said Gerry. The doctor smiled ' Luckily, it's only a minor break. She will need to come back every 2 weeks for six weeks for checkups' she replied. ' Can we go in and see her?' Gerry asked. 'Of course' The doctor answered.**

**They all went it to the small hospital room. Alexis was sitting up in the hospital bed, proudly wearing a pink plaster-cast on her left arm. 'Dad, Mummy!' she shouted. Sandra went and gave Alexis a hug.' Do you feel ok, angel?' she asked. 'Yes mum. When can I go home?' the little girl asked. 'Good question' Gerry replied, looking at the doctor. 'I can go and get the discharge papers and sign them. You'll have to sign them as well' she said. 'Ok'**

**Once Alexis was discharged and the nurse was helping her get dressed again, Sandra and Gerry were waiting outside. Gerry glanced at his watch. It was nearly 10.00. Sandra's appointment was at quarter past. 'Sandra, your appointment's in 20 minutes. There's no point in going home and coming back again.' Sandra nodded. 'Ok, I'll wait here. Go and get us something to eat. Don't forget my morning coffee!' 'Ok, ok, keep your hair on!' he poked her tongue out at his retreating back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**When Alexis was discharged and the papers signed, Sandra sat with her daughter,. For a while, each was silent, lost in their own thoughts. Sandra was thinking about what her baby would look like, and Alexis was working out how to persuade her parents to get her a dog. **

**Gerry came back, interrupting their thoughts. Sandra was handed a bacon sarnie and coffee, Alexis a breakfast bar (she hated bacon) and a carton of juice. Sandra felt extremely nervous. She realized that her hand was shaking. Alexis noticed this. 'Mummy, are you ok?' she asked, repeating the question she had been asked earlier. 'Yes, I am. We're not going home just yet' Seeing her daughter's worried expression, she said 'We're going to see your little brother or sister today' Alexis's face lit up 'Yay!'**

**After they had finished their breakfast, Sandra took Gerry's hand (truth be told, he was just as scared as she was) they walked down to the scanning ward.**

**'****Sandra, I'm happy to say you are perfectly able to deliver your baby in 5 months time' The doctor said, smiling at Sandra. 'Now for the fun part' she continued, rubbing gel onto Sandra's tummy. 'Look Alexis, there's your brother other sister' said Gerry, pointing at the screen. Sandra smiled. She looked at the black and white image on the computer screen. She felt quite moved. 10 months ago, she thought she had it all. Boy was she wrong!**

**A/N**

**I'm sorry if I got the medical terms wrong! I have no experience of this sort of thing! Updates will probably be slow for now as I'm going back to school soon and stuff.**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**After the date for the next scan had been set, Sandra, Gerry and Alexis went home. Sandra felt very relieved. She had been very worried that her baby would be somehow ill. She had had complications when she was pregnant with Alexis, but luckily these had cleared up before her baby girl was born.**

**After they had all eaten their lunch, Sandra said. 'We need to go shopping for dinner tonight. I definitely need some earplugs!' she joked. Gerry's exes would be hysterical when they found out the news.**

**They shopped for various fizzy drinks, wine for everyone excluding Sandra Alexis, Brian and Gerry junior. The meal was obviously going to be cooked by Gerry, who would not have it any other way. Before she married Gerry, Sandra had lived on takeaways and ready meals. Now she lived with her very own Jamie Oliver!**

**Five o'clock, the designated time set for everyone to arrive, finally came. Brian and Esther arrived first, Brain being a stickler for everything being right. Esther was very happy for Sandra and Gerry, and Alexis was a little miserable because they hadn't brought Scampi!**

**Carole, Paula and Gerry Junior were the next to arrive. Sandra and Gerry had decided to announce their big news after dinner, when everyone would probably be slightly out of it with lots of red wine!**

**Jayne, Alison, Amelia, Caitlin, Jack, and Emily all arrived together. Jack and Alison had each brought a bottle of red and white wine.**

**After dinner it was time to make the big announcement. Sandra looked across the table at Gerry and mouthed 'Now'**

**A/N**

**I know its short and I'm sorry!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sandra went across to Gerry. 'Oi, you lot, shut up. We've got an announcement to make.' Said Gerry, grinning at his exes. 'Cheeky beggar' Carole. **

**'****Well, as you know we're both very happy being together…' Sandra began. She didn't know how to make speeches. The last time she had made a speech was about 6 years ago, at a police awards ceremony. This was entirely different! 'Well, we, ummm I'm…' 'Mummy's going to have a baby!' said Alexis, unknowingly saving her mum. **

**As expected, as soon as the words came out of the 9 year old's mouth, the room was filled with noise. Sandra was asked questions her baby bump (which was obvious but concealed by most clothes) rubbed , Gerry congratulated. **

**After everyone had gone home, Sandra sighed. It was nice to have everyone round, but it was nice to be quiet as well. She felt relieved that the big news had been told to Gerry's family. She was terrible at keeping secrets!**

**Still, she still had to tell her mum...**

**A/N **

**I'm sorry thats it's short! I promise to try and put more in the next chapter!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Sandra awoke, feeling nervous. Her mum had always been quite judgmental, and they had grown to be further apart when Sandra found out the truth about her dad. Alexis loved her granny to bits, so hopefully Grace would  
be too distracted with Alexis to pick on Sandra too much!  
Gerry interrupted her thoughts by giving a big yawn.  
"Morning, beautiful." He said, rolling over to face her. "Morning babe." Replied Sandra, kissing him.  
"As much as I enjoy kissing you, I have to ask what the time is, because shouldn't we be getting Alexis showered in time to go to your mums?" Gerry asked.  
"The time is 8.00. I'll go and wake Alexis, ok? You get dressed and I'll see you downstairs." said Sandra.

OKAY I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND I'M SORRY! I've just started Year 10 so updates are going to be really slow.

Edited by BethyBoo97


	14. Chapter 14

**After they had all got dressed, they had their breakfast. 'Right, Alexis, Gerry just let me go and touch up my makeup.' Gerry rolled his eyes. He loved Sandra, but sometimes she could be more than a little vain!**

**They drew up at Whitemead. When they got out of the car, Sandra took a deep breath. She loved her mum, and she was excited to tell her the news. Grace was very happy that her daughter had finally 'settled down' and Sandra knew that although her mum didn't show it, underneath she loved her daughter very much.**

**'****Hello, granny!' said Alexis, running up to Grace and giving her a hug. 'Hello, Alexis. Has your mummy been at home recently?' asked Grace. 'Yes, mother. In fact, we've got some news. Alexis, do you want to tell your granny?' Sandra asked. 'I'm going to have a little brother or sister!' Alexis grinned. Grace's face was a picture of happiness.**

** Right here you go! It's going to be fluff from now on, I think. **

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**


	15. Chapter 15-Panic

**When they were on the way home, Sandra's phone began to ring. 'Sandra Standing?' a voice asked 'Yes? Sandra asked 'Please come to the hospital quickly. Jack Halford has had a car crash. He's fallen into a coma'**

**Sandra's face was chalk-white. 'Gerry, drive to the hospital.' She said. 'Why?' he asked. 'Jack's had a car crash. He's in a coma'**

**They arrived at A&E. Sandra was terrified. They were shown into Jack's room. Alexis went up to the bed and held Jack's hand 'Granddad Jack? Wake up, please wake up' the little girls said. Gerry went up to her and said 'Jack might not be able to hear you, honey.' 'Why?' Alexis asked, confused. 'He's just having a nap. He might wake up soon' Gerry replied.**

**For a while, they sat around Jack's bed, each lost in their own thoughts. Sandra tried not to panic too much because if she did, he blood pressure would get up and it wouldn't be healthy for her unborn child. Jack was an essential piece in the jigsaw which held UCOS together. Without him, Sandra didn't know what she would do.**

**Alexis couldn't understand why Jack was 'asleep' When Gerry had been in a coma ,Alexis didn't see him because everyone thought it would be too upsetting.**

**Gerry was trying not to cry in front of Sandra and Alexis. Partly because he knew Sandra would probably tease him about it later, and partly because he didn't want to upset Alexis. Jack was a wise old man, he'd always known that Sandra and Gerry would end up together, one day.**

** A/N**

**I'm sorry for twisting it again but I thought it needed something extra!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**3 weeks later**

**Gerry, Sandra and Alexis made their now usual evening visit to the hospital. Jack was still comatose . They had come to believe that Jack would be permanently in a coma. **

**'****Hello, Jack mate. We've nearly cracked the Lucy Sproston case. ' said Gerry. According to the doctor, Jack could hear things, but not respond to them. **

**For a while, they sat around Jack's bedside.**

**A weak, barely audible voice came into the room 'It was the brother that did it, you know. Have you all been blind?' Sandra turned sharply to the bed. Jack's eyes were wide open 'Uncle Jack!' Alexis exclaimed, rushing over and giving Jack a hug. The old man hugged his honary granddaughter back. **

**A couple of days later**

**Sandra helped Jack into the wheelchair. He was now well enough to go home. He was still very weak and not able to move very well, so he was staying at Esther and Brain's for a while.**

**When Sandra, Gerry and Alexis got home, Sandra felt an odd feeling in her tummy 'Gerry, Alexis, come quickly! The baby's kicking!' Alexis and her dad came tushing down the stairs. Gerry placed his hand on Sandra's tummy. 'That feels amazing!' 'I know! I feel like a proper expectant mummy now!' Sandra laughed.**

**A/N**

**I know that Jack probably wouldn't recover that quickly. However, I do know the facts about comas. **

**It's probably not going to be many more chapters now!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A typical morning in the Standing household**

**2 months later**

**Sandra was now 6 months pregnant. The Standing family now were the (sometimes)proud owners of Lucky, a chocolate coloured, male, 2 year old, Labrador. They had moved into a large 5 bed-roomed house on a street aptly named 'Policeman's Way'. They were running UCOS from home, too because the journey to the Met building was from the Standing household was longer, and Sandra got carsick on long journeys. It had taken a lot of persuading and lots of sickly sweet smiles from Sandra to persuade Strickland to let them, though!**

**It was a typical Monday morning in the Standing household. Sandra was giving out orders as per usual. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she'd lost her razor-sharp edge! 'Gerry, take Lucky for a quick walk. Alexis, go and brush your teeth. Lucky! You cheeky dog! Get off that sofa!**

**When they had finally sorted themselves out, Sandra had 10 minutes to herself. She was dressed in a simple tracksuit. One of the benefits of not going to work was that Sandra didn't have to look her complete best!**

**She heard a knock at the door. She went and opened tin 'Hi, Brian. Alexis will probably went to say hello, so go and make you comfy on the sofa for a couple of minutes' Sandra said. The office they had was upstairs; in a room large enough for them to each have a desk. **

**Alexis came rushing downstairs 'Uncle Brian!' she shrieked, running into his arms. She quickly began telling him about what she was doing at school that day. **

**Gerry came back with Lucky. The mad dog rushed up to Brian, nearly knocking him over 'Yes, you're a cheeky beggar, you! Yes!' said Brian. 'You wouldn't think that he's got his own dog at 'ome!' said Gerry, rolling his eyes. **

**Jack arrived in due course. Brian and Gerry dropped Alexis off at school. 'How are you coping?' Jack asked his honary daughter. 'I'm okay, thanks. Couldn't sleep very well last night because of a sore back. On Saturday, when we have the six month scan, we're going to see if we're expecting a boy or girl. Alexis is really excited! It's all she could talk about yesterday.' replied Sandra.**

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! Not many more chapters now (I think) until we meet the baby!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Boy or Girl? The big reveal**

**One room in Gerry, Sandra and Alexis's house wasn't yet painted. The baby's room. **

**Sandra and Gerry had decided it would be sensible to know the sex of their child, because they could finalise names, and paint the nursery. If it was a girl, the baby was going to be named Gemma Grace. If it was a boy, he would be named James Gordon.**

**Gerry woke up at 7 o clock. He was really looking forward to seeing his and Sandra's baby again. He turned over to look at his wife gently snoring beside him. 'A dad again eh?, and you've got a little girl. You've finally married the woman you've loved for 9 years. Who'd have thought it?' he said quietly to himself.**

**Sandra woke up. She rolled over to face Gerry. 'Gerry, your child is insistently kicking up a storm in my tummy and wants breakfast' she said. Gerry placed his hand on her tummy. He felt firm, hard kicks. Sandra smiled at him. 'I love you Gerry. I'm so happy.' She said, kissing him. 'I love you too. Now, we have to get up and see if you're a boy or a girl, don't we?' said Gerry, the last part aimed at Sandra's tummy.**

**Sandra woke Alexis up. Her daughter yawned and said 'Today's the day, isn't it? When we see it baby is a boy or girl? ' the little girl asked her mum. 'Yes, angel it is. Now get up and get dressed. Then come downstairs, daddy's making your breakfast' replied Sandra**

**'****Alexis, I know you would really like a little sister. But don't be disappointed if you're going to have a little brother. Okay?' said Sandra when they were driving to the hospital. Alexis had been going on about her ( she hoped) little sister for weeks ;' When Gemma's old enough she can play dollies with me' 'When Gemma's old enough she can play with Lucky' Sandra didn't want her daughter to be sad. Personally, she didn't mind what he baby would be. She'd love them to bits whatever!**

**Sandra managed to get through the journey without being sick. They got out of the car. Alexis took her mum's hand. Are you excited, mum?' she asked. 'I certainly am!' replied Sandra.**

**About half an hour later**

**Sandra had just been examined as usual, and the baby was healthy. The doctor turned to them 'Sandra, Gerry. I'm pleased to say that you are expecting a healthy little girl' she beamed. 'YAY!' shrieked Alexis 'I'm gonna have a sister, I'm gonna have a sister!' she chanted.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Family Shopping trip**

**When they were walking out of the hospital, Sandra said 'Why don't we go and shop for baby things? We can invite Esther, and Gerry Junior if he wants. We can pick him up from football, saves Paula a car journey, doesn't it?' 'Okay' replied Gerry. You ring Esther, I'll text Paula to make sure that's okay'**

**Half an hour later**

**The shopping trip was now well underway. Gerry and Sandra were squabbling over what colour to paint Gemma's room 'Look, the blue you chose is too boyish. How about dark pink for the walls instead?' Sandra asked her stubborn husband. 'Okay then. But why don't we have a white cot? That would go well with it' said Gerry. 'I never took you for an artistic eye! Okay then' smiled Sandra. Gerry Junior and Alexis rolled their eyes at each other 'Can we go home now? Pleeease?' they begged. Esther laughed at them. 'Aren't you excited about having a new niece and sister?' she asked. 'Yeah. But not if Sandra and Granddad take this long just to decide on stuff for her room!' whinged Gerry Junior.**

**When they got home, GJ and Alexis went upstairs 'Not for long, mind! I'm making your lunch!' said Gerry.**

**Sandra and Esther sat down on the sofa. 'How are you, Sandra?' Esther asked the younger woman. 'I'm okay thanks. But, I can tell you, the case we were working on last week was really stressful, and I could do with a nice glass of wine to relax!' replied Sandra. 'Well, it's not long now. When exactly are you due?' Esther asked. 'The 20****th**** of May' replied Sandra. 'Not long now' she added.**

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Meet Gemma Grace Standing**

**2 months later**

**Sandra couldn't sleep. Her back ached, she had a headache, and her legs hurt like hell. Gerry noticed her wriggling around 'Sandra, what's the matter? You've done nothing but wriggle since you made your last trip to the bathroom' he said. 'I'm sorry if I woke you up. My back really aches and I feel hot and bothered' Sandra sighed. 'I read in the book you borrowed from the library that that is a sign of the early stages of labour. I'm taking you to the hospital' Gerry said firmly, knowin Sandra would probably argue with him.  
**

**Gerry woke Alexis up 'You're probably going to meet your little sister tonight. Get dressed and go and wait in the living room' he said. He was terrified. Was Sandra going to be okay?**

**'****Gemma is definitely on her way. You'd better get some sleep. She's not going to put in an appearance for at least 2 hours' the midwife, Lucy smiled at them when they were at the hospital.  
**

**Sandra was laying on the hospital bed. Alexis and Gerry were sat next to her. 'Gerry, I'm sure that the hospital can arrange beds for you and Alexis. Go and get some sleep. The doctors will get you as soon as I wake up, I promise. Be warned though, I'll probably be in a lot of pain!'  
**

**2 hours later **

**Sandra was right. She woke up 2 hours later, in indescribable pain. Her contractions had started.**

**'****Sandra, one more push, and Gemma is going to arrive' said Lucu, about 1 hour later. **

**Sandra had never been so relieved to hear a baby's cry. She stopped pushing. Gemma was cleaned up and handed over to her, wrapped in the pink blanket that had once been Sandra's. 'Is she okay?' Sandra asked Lucy. 'She's doing just fine' the old lady smiled. **

**Sandra looked down at the tiny baby. Gemma stared back at her, big blue eyes wide. 'Hello, little one. I'm your mummy' whispered Sandra softly.**

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed it! And, before you ask, no this is not the final chapter!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xx**


	21. Chapter 21-Meet the family

**Meet the family**

**'****Mummy! Is this Gemma? Is she okay?' said Alexis, rushing to Sandra's bedside. Gerry followed, slowly. 'Yes, Alexis, this is Gemma. You've got to whisper, otherwise she'll start crying.' said Sandra. Gerry came up to the bed. You could tell that he was already besotted with Gemma, because his eyes radiated love. 'Can I hold her?' he asked Sandra. 'Of course you can. She's your baby too' said Sandra. Gerry took the baby in his arms gently. 'Hi, little 'un. Welcome to the Standing family.' He cooed.**

**'****Have you rang round and told everyone yet?' asked Sandra. 'Yep. When I told all of the women in my family, I had to hold the phone away from my ear because of the squeals of excitement!' laughed Gerry. **

**Their peace was soon invaded. Jack, Brian and Esther came into the room, full of questions 'Is she okay?' 'Are you okay Sandra?'. 'Yes, we're both okay. Her full name is Gemma Grace Standing' said Sandra. They all looked quite surprised. 'Why Grace?' asked Brian, always the curious one. 'Well, all the other names we tried didn't seem to fit with Gemma. So Grace it was' replied Gerry. 'You do realise that your mother is going to be insufferable?' Jack asked Sandra. 'We're ready for that! Anyway, you've got to have your own way, every now and then' grinned Sandra.**


	22. Chapter 22-Meet your Gran

**Meet the family**

**Sandra was now allowed to go home. As predicted by Jack, Grace was like a dog who had just been given the largest bone in the world when she found out that her granddaughter shared her name. **

**Gerry gently strapped Gemma into the baby carrier. 'Are you ready to go?' he asked Sandra. 'Yep. Have we got all the congratulations cards?' she asked. 'Yep. All collected up and Alexis is sat in the car having a look at them.' replied Gerry.**

**When they got home, Gerry said 'Your mum wants to come and visit for half an hour. Is that okay?' 'Oh, blimmin heck! Okay then' said Sandra.**

**Sandra was brushing her hair when she heard the doorbell. 'Alexis! Go and let your granny in!' Sandra shouted down the stairs.**

**'****... So, she was born about 2 o'clock in the morning, 3 days ago' Alexis finished filling her granny in about her sister. Sandra and just walked into Gemma's room. The scene which greeted her was one of perfection.**

**Grace was sitting on the rocking chair, cradling Gemma in her arms. Alexis was perched on the stool beside her granny. 'Hi, mum. How are you?' Sandra asked. Grace got up and handed Gemma to her daughter. Tears were in her eyes 'Your father would be proud of you, Sandra. And so am I. Thank you for giving me the thing I've always wanted. A granddaughter and a family' Grace said. 'Oh, mum. You don't have to be that soppy! But thank you.' Replied Sandra.**

**A/N**

**I know this is quite of of character for Grace-but this is what I think she would say in this situation!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xx**


	23. Chapter 23-Never Grow Up

**A/N**

**So this chapter is set to the lyrics of 'Never Grow Up' by Taylor Swift. I don't own anything!**

**Never Grow Up**

**Sandra walked around the room, gently rocking her youngest daughter to sleep. **

**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight**

**Sandra felt happy. 2 weeks of this little person in her life. 2 weeks of nappy changing, getting up constantly in the night, and putting up with continuous screaming. But she loved her life. UCOS was going strong, and they were still running it from home. This was the part of the day she treasured most. Alexis was asleep, Gerry was taking Lucky out for his last walk. This was a time for her to be alone with her baby. **

**Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light**

**Gemma opened her eyes briefly, then closed them again.'Shh, it's all right, Gem. Mummy's here. Night night.' Whispered Sandra, placing Gemma in her little cot.**

**THE END**

**I know it's a rather abrupt ending, but I think it's complete now. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, it really does mean the world. Thank you to BethyBoo97 and Geezworld234 for their support (both) and for letting me write this fic (BethyBoo97) **

**I hope you enjoyed this little fic.**

**Laura xxxxxx**


End file.
